Outdoor lighting fixtures are typically exposed to different weather conditions such as rain. Electrical components of such lighting fixtures need to be protected from rain and snow that may damage them. For example, water may cause an electrical short circuit which can damage the components due to excessive current flow. Further, water may cause rusting of electrical connections and exposed wires, which may result in unreliable operation as well as shortened life span of the components of a lighting fixture and the lighting fixture itself.
Thus, an outdoor lighting structure that cost-effectively reduces risk of damage to the lighting fixture and its components is desirable.